


I'm Here

by JenniseiBlack



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/pseuds/JenniseiBlack
Summary: She heard the bullet loading into the chamber in Ward's gun. Hermione froze as she heard the gunfire.





	I'm Here

* * *

The barrel of the gun set in front of her face as Ward demanded to know the information she knew about Phil Coulson. She had been here for two days, and no matter how many times he demanded or hit her; she wouldn't turn over any information about Phil.

She heard the bullet loading into the chamber in Ward's gun.

Hermione froze as she heard the gunfire. Shaking she glanced down to see if the bullet had hit her. No blood to be seen. She looked back up seeing Grant Ward frozen in shock from being shot.

Phil Coulson had pulled the trigger behind Ward. He quickly moved passed his fallen former comrade to Hermione.

“Phil,” Hermione whispered throwing her arms around him. “How did you find me?”

“Ward bragged too much,” Phil replied kissing the side of her head. Glancing up he saw another HYDRA agent coming out of the shadows. Twisting Hermione to his side he fired off one round; the man hit the floor. The door swung open as SHIELD agents swarmed the warehouse. Phil set her down in the nearest chair he could find. “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?”

“Ward never actually touched me, the Hydra agents hit me but nothing more,” Hermione said glancing over as Shield agents yelled out they had found a pulse on Ward.

“Get him stable, then he goes back to the vault,” Coulson yelled out to his Agents. The agents did as they were commanded and informed him the area was now secure. “What happened and who did it, Hermione?”

“I don’t know, who grabbed me. I never saw anything until I was in front of Ward.” Hermione sighed rubbing the side of her face. “They wanted me to talk about you. I wouldn’t.”

“Why didn't you leave?” Phil asked giving her a secretive look. He knew everything about her being a witch.

“They had my wand,” Hermione answered biting her lip. “I also couldn’t have left in my condition anyway.”

“Condition? What do you mean?” Phil asked frowning slightly, taking her small hands in his.

“I’m pregnant,” Hermione whispered looking down from his gaze.

Phil froze as those words fell from her lips. He stood up not saying a word he pulled her up on her feet leading her quietly to the bus waiting outside for his team. The pair remained silent walking out of the warehouse until they were stopped by an agent. He handed Hermione's wand back to Phil not knowing what it was. Walking the back ramp Phil told Skye to get everyone on the bus. Wheels were to be up in twenty minutes.

“Sir, She alright?” Skye asked seeing the tears rolling down Hermione’s face.

“It’s fine. Tell May to be in route for the compound.” Phil said walking away going to his office. Entering he closed the door after Hermione stepped in her could hear her crying a little harder.

“I’m sorry.” Hermione cried

Phil frowned placing his hand on the side of her face making her look him in the eyes. “What do you have to be sorry for?”

“First, getting taken.” Hermione sighed. “I am normally so much more alert of my surroundings. The pregnancy second; we are always so careful.”

“First, It was not your fault for being taken. I got you back and I always will.” Phil smiled slightly. “Secondly, do not be sorry for being pregnant of that we weren't careful. I believe I was there that night too. Alright?”

Hermione nodded her head as Phil kissed her on the forehead before, kissing her on the lips.

“I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you,” Phil whispered as he pulled her into a hug.

“I love you, Phil.”

“I love you too, Hermione.”


End file.
